codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Attack On The Death Star
The Attack On The Death Star is the fourteenth episode of season 10 and the 224th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode begins with the episode that was ahead of the episode, with our heroes were on the Death Star in the Skidbladnir and our heroes were close to getting the backup shield for the Death Star target. Ulrich was hit by a droid fighter and Odd was able to get the back up shield for the target. Several hours earlier........... Xana was still making his death star very powerful and making sure that it stays that way all the way for when the warriors come by and try to destroy it like they had destroyed his battleships and the Malevolence from the previous season. Meanwhile our heroes were at their rooms and they were doing nothing as usual when suddenly............................. Our heroes were at the factory after they were called by Franz Hopper (off screen) as he and Jeremy were gonna tell them that they managed to find the backup shield protector for the target area and Jeremy also told them to head for the scanners as they were going back already again. Ulrich was surprised about what Jeremy just said, and Aelita did also say that it would be easy since they were already there in the previous episode. Soon Franz Hopper and Jeremy sended everyone to Sector 5 to the Skidbladnir and soon everyone was on it and they were ready to go back to the Death Star, and they soon arrived at the Death Star but soon Xana already sended out droid fighters after the heroes and they started to attack one another with both Jeremy and Franz Hopper trying to find the back up shield generator. They were having a hard time finding it as Ulrich was hurrying them up. As the battle on the Death Star went on Franz Hopper and Jeremy soon found the backup shield protector protecting the Death Star target and now they had to decide on who was gonna knock it out now so they take out the Death Star and move on, Ulrich was enrage of the backup shield protector he was soon ready to fire but got hit by one of the droid fighters and Odd soon managed to hit the backup shield protector and soon it was down. Odd got the backup shield down but their were too many droid fighters as they were coming out of the Death Star and soon our heroes made a nasty retreat back to Lyoko and soon they came back to the factory. Franz and Jeremy soon discussed about their next plan for destroying Xana's new Death Star and finding a way on how to get Sissi home once and for all. Franz told everyone to get sleep as he will spend up through tonight to find out on how to save Sissi and destroy the Death Star target area for good without the droid fighters coming around. Jeremy and the others back at Kadic were talking about what was happening and Jeremy said that he too will stay up all night to help Franz Hopper find Sissi and destroy Xana's station once and for all. Trivia